Teenage Dream
by Stephholby24
Summary: *Jonny and Jac have been going strong for a little over 6 months now, after the custody battle and mind games. In this fic Jonny is shocked when he learns that Jac has never been to a concert in her life, so he set himself a goal to take her to a few concerts to experiences the thrill and atmosphere and let her live her 'teenage Dream* *idea from when I saw Katy Perry Tuesday *
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Dream

Chapter 1

*Jonny and Jac have been going strong for a little over 6 months now, after the custody battle and mind games. In this fic Jonny is shocked when he learns that Jac has never been to a concert in her life, so he set himself a goal to take her to a few concerts to experiences the thrill and atmosphere and let her live her 'teenage Dream*

* Got this idea when I went to the Katy Perry Prismatic Tour on 13th may*

...

Jac and Jonny had been together now, as boyfriend and girlfriend, or 'partners' as Jac liked to out it, for just over 6 months, jony. Even moved in with Jac and Emma, after much persuasion, so they could be a proper little family and be there for each other. Like any couple, they had their disagreements and fall outs, but they were nothing compared to what they have been through in the past few months, such as,

- the return of Paula Burrows, the women who calls herself Jac's mother, who returned to Holby twice in need of medical help, taking part of her daughter before running off again and coming back to aid Jonny with his lawyers fees for the battle for Emma, using the £20,000 Jac gave her to stay out of her life for good.

And

- the whole 'BonnieMac relationship and death blame... Just to name a few.

The day had started off its usual busy self, resulting in Jac, Jonny and Eliot spending most of their time in theatre and Mo running between consults on different wards and treating pre op and post op patients up on Darwin.

Around mid day they finally hit a quiet spell, managing to grab 10 minutes peace and rest, which this whole conversation began.

Just as the quiet spell began, Jonny was updating his Facebook status, attaching a picture of Emma playing with her new Minnie Mouse and Peppa Pig soft toys, with Jac watching on in the background, her hair free flowing to one side, followed by the message,

' Busy morning at work, but knowing I get to see my two girls faces makes it worth the while - Feeling Blessed'

The pair sat there in silence, enjoying a few moments peace before to equally as busy afternoon began. Jonny was never one to sit in silence and relax, it gave him to much time to reflect on past events and his future prospects, sobering like the Jonny everybody knew

"I wonder what Emma will be like when she's a teenager, I'm curious to know what she will be into, what bands she will like... I remember my dad taking me to my first concert, we went to Glasgow to a small home grown band, can't remember the name but it was an experience... I can't wait to take our little girl to her first concert! Did you ever go to a concert when you were little?" Jonny said, reminiscing o his childhood, wondering if his daughter will have the time of her life when they go to her first concert.

Jac sat there, frozen as she thought back to her painful upbringing, how she wished that she had a normal upbringing, whatever that may be, and experienced half of the things that her peers had done when they were teenagers, she kind of felt cheated of her childhood, forced to grow up and be the person that she is now at such as young age.

"No, never have been, not quite sure I would like to either!" She replied, quickly, turning her attention back to the computer.

"What ! You have never been to a concert, not even a little one?... I can not believe that you have never been to a concert in your life Naylor!" Jonny exclaimed as him and Jac lounged around at the nurses stations after a busy morning on the ward.

"Well, if you don't remember Jonny, I grew up in care and could never afford to go and now I'm a busy surgeon with a 9 month old and a boyfriend to look after!" Jac replied, throwing a sarcastic smile his way once she had finished speaking.

"I know, I know I'm just shocked! That's what every teenager and young person did, spend their life at gigs, drinking and having the times of their lives!" Jonny gasped, shaking his head at Jac

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to save what little money I did have to get myself a career... And I'm pushing the wrong side of thirty, I'm hardly a 21 year old anymore Maconie! Although you do act like a 21 year old rather than a 36 year old father!" Jac said, bluntly as she looked at her phone for any messages.

"Ouch! Geez Naylor you sure know how to rip my heart apart!" Jonny said, sarcastically, clutching his chest.

Jac sat there, smiling at Jonny's stupidity, his ability to make her smile without even trying to, filled her heart with so much warmth and love. Jac the. Stood up, slipping her phone into her scrubs pocket and stepped over to Jonny,

"And that's the very reason why you love me!" Jac said, leaning down and placing a kiss gently on his lips, making him stand up and return the favour.

Later on in the day, after being summoned to theatre for an emergency aortic valve repair and a few elective surgeries, Jac and Jonny came to the end of their shifts. They both came bursting through the theatre doors, instantly cupping their hands together as they strolled down the empty corridor.

"I've been thinking..." Jonny began, swinging his free arm in front of him as they slowed down a bit,

"Be careful, wouldn't want you to use what little brain cells you have left Maconie!" Jac said, laughing to herself as Jonny bumped into her purposely.

"Hey, I have you know I am quite smart! Anyway, I've been thinking about what we were talking about earlier, you know going to concerts" Jonny answered, as Jac turned to face him,

"Yes, what about it?" Jac asked, sounding confused at where he was about to take this conversation

"Well, how about me and you, go to a concert..." Jonny said, getting straight to the point. Jac looked at him a little startled at the suggestion, not knowing how to answer, whether to say yes or no to him, let alone how to react.

"Erm.. Wha... When? What about Emma? We have to think about her now, who's going to look after her?" Jac said, fumbling her words as she came to a standstill.

"I'm sure Sacha or Mo wouldn't mind watching her a few nights if we went to a few and we could go to London, the O2 arena" Jonny replied, sounding quite desperate for her to agree to this.

"If I was to say yes, who would we go and see?" Jac asked, hoping that Jonny wouldn't come out with any stupid, cheesy bands like prince or something

"Well I was looking on Facebook the other day and saw an advertisement for a Katy Perry concert, she's at the O2 on 27th may, how about it? You could live your 'Teenage Dream'?" Jonny said, placing his hands on Jac's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Jac didn't know what to say, of curse she would love to go and experience a concert, but didn't want to seem eager and excited about the prospect of going to a concert and acting like a teenager. After um'ing and ah'ing about it she finally agrees to go with him, as long as he asks Mo or Sacha to watch Emma.

"Erm... Go on then, why not you only love once I suppose, but this doesn't mean that I'm excited or looking forward to it in any way, I'm only going because your eager to go" Jac replied, trying to word it differently.

"You keep telling yourself that Naylor! I know your secretly excited about going to a Katy Perry concert!" Jonny said, before kissing Jac passionately on the lips,

"Bore off Jonny!" She replied sarcastically smiling, before they both continued walking down the corridor back to the ward to collect their things.

10 minutes later, Jac and Jonny came bursting through the locker room doors, armed with their bags and phones in hand, before trudging down to the nursery, located next to Paeds, to collect Emma...

...

Hi all

I hope you enjoy this story, I shall update again tomorrow

Anymore concert/ bands and artists suggestions are welcome

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream**

** Chapter 2 **

...

_"You keep telling yourself that Naylor! I know your secretly excited about going to a Katy Perry concert!" Jonny said, before kissing Jac passionately on the lips,_

_"Bore off Jonny!" She replied sarcastically smiling, before they both continued walking down the corridor back to the ward to collect their things..._

_10 minutes later, Jac and Jonny came bursting through the locker room doors, armed with their bags and phones in hand, before trudging down to the nursery, located next to Paeds, to collect Emma... _

_..._

Jac and Jonny had just arrived at nursery doors, taking a glance through the doors first before they enter and collect their little girl, as they looked through they saw Emma laying in a bright pink bouncer, with an array of brightly coloured plastic toys, lifting her arms up and hitting them against the toys to make them move and making little giggles as they moved. They stood there, smiling to themselves, their faces gleaming with pride as they watched their daughter play, before entering through the door.

As they walked through the door, their presence was soon noticed by Emma's key worker, who was sitting beside her with another young tot,

"Good evening Ms Naylor and Mr Maconie, how are you?" The young looking nursery nurse said to the couple as she picked up Emma and passed her over to her mother.

"We are good thank you, How's my wee princess been? Have you been a good girl while mummy and daddy have been working?" Jonny said, making silly sounds to his daughter, which made Jac, the nursery nurse and Emma laugh.

"She's been fantastic, eaten everything, she had some porridge for breakfast, cheesy mash potato and beans for lunch and vegetable soup for tea, she's had 3 wet nappies and a soiled nappy and two 1 hours naps" the nursery worker said, confidently despite most people warning her about Jac's feisty side.

"That brilliant! A very busy day then Emma! Shall we go home and watch daddy try and look smart and buy tickets!" Jac said, in a high pitch voice, making Emma grin, whilst Jonny screwed his face up,

"Thank you very much, see you tomorrow!" Jonny added, picking up Emma's bag and coat, before holding the door open for Jac and Emma.

**Jac's flat...**

After debating on who should drive home that night, Jac, Jonny and Emma finally arrived home, their days clearly catching up on them as they all struggled to keep their eyes open. Jac turned the key in the lock and opened the door, revealing the dark room that they had left that very morning, they both dumped their coats and bags neatly on the hooks behind the door, Jonny then took Emma's coat and rested it over his.

"Right my wee one, let's get you fed, bathed and bed! Daddy cannot wait to spend the afternoon with you tomorrow, maybe we could pick a few things up while we are in town" Jonny said, lovingly to his daughter, as Jac prepared them something to eat.

30 minutes later, the couple had finally settled down for the night, managing to feed, bath and get Emma to sleep in record timing,

"Ahh what a day ah?" Jonny sighed, wrapping his arm around Jac's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Tell me about it! Now I think, if we are going to go to these concerts your on about, we may need to actually book the tickets!" Jac said, a little sarcastically as she looked up at Jonny.

"Okay, let me grab my iPad and we will have a wee look on some ticket websites" Jonny answered, leaning forward to grab his tablet from his leather bag, before returning back to where he was.

"Right what sort of bands do you like?" He added, typing in the website address that he needed to go on,

"Erm... The foo fighters, pink, the killers..." Jac replied, thinking about the art of music she liked to listen to when she's in theatre. Jonny sat there typing away the artists that she was saying, hoping that there was somewhere close to them that they were playing at.

"Right, how about we both choose one concert each that we want to go to? I choose the Katy Perry one, what about you?" Jonny asked, looking over to Jac, who's eyes were fixed on the screen.

"Yes, I'll choose the foo fighters then... Look they're playing in London on the 30th, it's either that or we go down to Birmingham?" Jac said, looking at the different dates.

"I'll see what I can do sweet heart!" Jonny said, kissing her on the cheek before continuing his search on the internet.

15 minutes later, all tickets and venues were sorted out for their little adventures, so to speak. Jonny was like a kid in a candy shop, getting all excited and overwhelmed that he was going to gigs again, like he did when he was younger. Whereas Jac was cool and collected, not showing one ounce of excitement for experiencing her first gig, although she was excited inside.

The couple had now settled down for the night, sticking on 'Mamma Mia' as Jonny insisted, although he knew how much Jac disliked the film.

"What have I told you about singing the songs? I don't want Emma to wake up to this racket!" Jac joked, jabbing him in the side to make him stop.

"Hey, what's wrong with my singing? I could give Pierce Brosnan a run for his money in this movie!" Jonny replied, smiling and trying to look manly.

"You keep telling yourself that Maconie! Anyway are you picking Emma up from nursery tomorrow?" Jac said, getting herself comfortable again.

"Yeah, I'll probably get her about 2 ish and take her into town, I've seen some shoes and clothes I want to get her!" Jonny said, sounding all excited for some 'Daddy and Daughter' time as he called it.

"Ok, I'm finishing early tomorrow anyway, probably about 4 depending on my theatre list, we could meet in town and have tea out if you want to?" Jac suggested, not taking her eyes off of the screen as she finally got into the movie, much to her annoyance.

"Aye can do, we could do with doing the weekly shop tomorrow, we are running out of everything with Emma now! I don't know where she gets her appetite from" Jonny said, chuckling to himself.

"I know where she gets it from! And I'd rather her have a good appetite than no appetite at all!" Jac said, staring at Jonny, raising her eye brows as she did so.

"I'm a growing boy! I need my food! And true least she's not a picky eater" Jonny replied trying to hide the fact that he ate everything and anything, before they both continued watching the film and going to bed...

...

**Hi all,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks for all the suggestions :) **

**Steph **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

_"I know where she gets it from! And I'd rather her have a good appetite than no appetite at all!" Jac said, staring at Jonny, raising her eye brows as she did so._

_"I'm a growing boy! I need my food! And true least she's not a picky eater" Jonny replied trying to hide the fact that he ate everything and anything, before they both continued watching the film and going to bed..._

_..._

**The Next Morning...**

Jonny had been awake for about half an hour later, allowing Jac to sleep in an extra hour as he knew how tired she was becoming. He was full of life and had already seen to Emma, getting her dressed, fed and clean all in time for her to watch Peppa Pig as she always did in the morning.

Jonny had just finished spreading the toast, knowing that Jac's alarm would be ringing throughout the household any time now, and without fail the piercing sound screeched through the walls followed by loud moan from Jac,

"I think Mummy's up princess! Shall we go and say good morning?" Jonny said, smiling as he walked over to his smiley little girl, scooping her up and tiptoeing into his and Jac's bedroom, knocking on the door firmly as they got there.

Jac rolled over onto her back, stretching her arms as far as she could reach before letting them flop back down on the bed,

"Yes!" She said, yawning as Jonny peeped his head around the door, before walking in

"Morning Mummy! Morning sweetheart!" Jonny said, imitating Emma before greeting her himself

"Morning beautiful!... Morning Maconie, why didn't you wake me? I don't mind getting up with her!" Jac asked, taking Emma and Resting her on her lap.

"I'll be back in a moment! Me and Emma have done something for you!" Jonny said, running out of the bedroom excitedly, like a small child.

Jac looked down at Emma, who was running her fingers through Jac's hair and trying to eat it,

"Oh no you don't, mummy would like her hair where it is thank you very much!" She said, clearing her daughters fingers of her hair, just as Jonny reappeared back in the room.

"Ta da! Toast and coffee a la Maconie!" Jonny said, feeling pretty impressed with himself for making her breakfast in bed.

"What are you after Jonny? Breakfast in bed and concert tickets! What ever next?" Jac asked, taking a piece of toast off of the plate and taking a big bite.

"I'm after nothing, I have everything I could possibly want! And a man can make his girlfriend breakfast and take her to gigs once in a while!" Jonny protested , sitting down on the edge of the bed by his girls

"Hmm okay... Daddy's up to something Emma!" Jac smiled as she finished off her toast.

"Right come on Naylor, we have to get to work and get this one to Nursery!" Jonny said, kissing both Emma and Jac in turn.

10 minutes later, Jac and Emma came walking through into the living area, where Jonny was sitting on the sofa, already dressed and ready to go,

"What took you so long?" He asked, jumping up off of the sofa and walking over to the door, where Jac and Emma were now.

"Oh I don't know Jonny, I had to get ready and I had a baby to get ready! We are not late, we have ages! And your driving" Jac explained, walking out of the door, armed with Emma, her nursery bag and her own bag for work.

**In holby car park **

Jac and Jonny had just pulled into Jac's usual parking spot, Jac had opted to sit in the back of the car, as Emma became unsettled and Jonny had struggled to settle her. They both stepped out of the car, Jonny opened the rear back door, un clipping Emma's car seat as Jac grabbed all their bags.

"Now, what was all that noise about my wee girl?" Jonny asked softly as he balanced the handle on his forearm as he shut the door behind him. Emma lay there smiling at her Daddy, making little jolts and movements with her arms and legs.

"She just got herself worked up, don't take it to heart! We all know she's a Daddy's girl!" Jac said, smiling as they met each other at the front of the car, before heading towards he entrance.

"I know! And we wouldn't have it any other way would we Emma?" Jonny cooed at his daughter.

5 minutes later, the trio walked around the corner, leading to the nursery, where there was a few other young children with their busy medical professional parents.

Jonny and Jac smiled as the ploughed through the small crowd of people and children, retreating to a clear corner at the end of the corridor. Jonny gently put the car seat down in front of him, bending down, undoing the straps enclosing Emma in to the car seat, before scooping her into his arms.

"I'll see if I can finish early today, and I'll have a word with Sacha about babysitting Emma" Jac said, stroking Emma's tiny hand as she used the other to fiddle with her daddy's button.

"Okay, I'm picking this wee one up about half 3 I could bring her up to the office and wait for you there?" Jonny suggested, edging forward as he could see the nursery staff opening the doors.

"Okay, that's fine with me! I should be out of theatre by then!" Jac replied before they all walked into the door.

"Good morning all! How are we today Emma?" A nursery nurse said, approaching the couple.

"Good morning!..." Both Jac and Jonny said in unison, smiling as the young women playing with Emma's hand,

"Emma's been brill! She threw a tantrum this morning, but what can I say? She's just like her mum when it comes to her attitude!" Jonny finished, laughing as he bounced the little girl in his arms. Jac looked at him directly in the eyes, with her familiar glare he knew only too well.

"And she gets her mardyness from her dad! ... Jonny will be picking her up about 3.30, I'll settle up with fees later as well!" Jac answered, a little annoyed but she knew Jonny only intended on it being a joke.

"Okie doke that's fine, shall we go and play Emma?" The nursery worker said, holding out her arms as Jonny passed the smiley little girl to her,

"See you later my wee girl!" Jonny said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"See you later Emma, love you" Jac said, also giving Emma a kiss before they both walked out of the nursery and headed up to Darwin for their day ahead...

...

**Hi all, the next few chapters will be just their days, and how they spend it being a family and looking after a 9 month old,**

**I will eventually get to the concerts and will do a chapter for each**

**Please read and review**


End file.
